Obsession
by Genessis Mendez
Summary: Suze and Jesse are finally together. But what happens when Suze starts to have horrible nightmares in which a girl dies along with the ones in which she dies at the fire in the barn in 1850 when she saves Jesse? Is she going crazy or what? Summary inside.


_**Summary:**_

_**Suze and Jesse are finally together. Everything they went through finally has paid off and everything seems to be normal between the two young lovers. As a mediator, person who can see and talk to ghosts, Suze has the job to help ghosts crossover to wherever they have to go and Jesse, her ghost boyfriend who happened to have come back from the dead when she brought his alive body into the future, is also one. They think everything is perfect, until Suze begins to have nightmares not only about the fire in the barn but about a girl who she is sure is dead even though she hasn't seen her ghost yet. These visions scare her because of the brutal way she murdered and she relieves those feelings in her sleep. She also can't stop thinking about the boy she sees in those visions, the guy that the girl was in love with. She doesn't tell Jesse anything about it, thinking that perhaps her trip to the past affected her someway and now she's seeing things she isn't supposed to see… what will happen when the girl in her dreams tries to use her body to live the life she was torn away from?**_

"Susannah, stay where you are" Jesse said, not sounding happy at all.

Then I saw what he meant. The fire had completely cut me off from the rest of the loft. Even from the ledge. I was cornered by the flames. And smoke. Smoke that was getting so thick, I could barely see them. Paul was staring at me because this was a fire trap.

Suddenly, I panicked. What was going on? How had I gotten here? Where was I... After a second it hit me. I was back at the O'Neill's barn and this fire had been caused after Diego Felix threw me to the side and I'd knocked over the lamp. Jesse was alive and...

"Suze," Paul said, stopping my trail of thought. But his vice sounded faint. Then he cried, "Jesse, no-"

Whatever he would have said, which I was sure would have been a warning, died. The next thing I knew was that something beneath me was trembling. With horror, I realized that it was the floor giving away under my weight due to the flames eating it. I tried to take a step toward them and burned my arm a little bit. A moment later a loud crack made me pause from trying to keep my leather jacket to go on fire and I just stood there, trying not to move.

This wasn't supposed to happen, I thought faintly, I wasn't supposed to die. I'd come here to save Jesse, the love of my life who'd told me not to do anything and leave him to deal with Paul in the future, not kill my self trying to save him. But, you see, Jesse was already save. Diego was finally dead and wouldn't kill and bury Jesse in what would be my backyard in the future. The problem was that I had no future now. I was going to die here.

"Jesse," I paused to cough uncontrollably and for a moment I thought I wouldn't even be able to say goodbye to him. "Jesse!" I exclaimed again. "Jesse, I love you!" Just then the floor made some sort of scary noise, kind of like a roar, and gave in under my weight.

"Susannah!" Was the last thing I heard from Jesse as I fell and the hot flames burned my body. I wanted to curse my self for wearing a leather jacket that happened to be flammable. Everything hurt like hell, but I guess that I was in hell, kind of. As darkness and pain enveloped me, my last thought was that perhaps this had been what I'd been born for. To fall in love with a ghost who'd I would later save from dying and then die.

"Suze!" I sat up and took a deep breath. I could still feel the flames burning my jacket and body, trying to consume me alive and, ultimately, kill me. I touched my bare arms and legs, half expecting them to be blistered and bandaged but I only touch my smooth skin. No scars. No burns.

But the feeling of the flames eating me away still lingered on my skin. It was just a tingling sensation, enough to scare the crap out of me, and my shirt was soaked with sweat, my hair sticking to my face and neck. I breathed heavily and took another deep breath, so when my mother touched my arm, catching me off guard, I almost had a heart attack. I'd forgotten she was here, or, more accurately, hadn't seen her because I'd been too busy checking for any injuries on my body.

"Mom!" I exclaimed, putting a hand to my chest and closing my eyes for only a moment. When I opened them again, I noticed how worried she was. Also, I noticed why I probably hadn't notice her before. My room was dark, only lit by the small lamp on my bedside table, which didn't really lighted much, and my mom was wearing her bathrobe.

"Suze, what happened?" She asked, tucking my damp hair behind my ears. She looked truly concerned.

But I didn't want to tell her anything about my weird dream, or should I say dreams. I'd been having these strange dreams for a while now, ever since I brought Jesse back. The scenes from the barn had been burned in my mind. Sometimes it was the barn and the fire, just like tonight, and sometimes it was my old dream of the long corridor with many doors where Jesse and I had almost stayed trapped in. But it always ended with me dying or losing him. The thought of losing him after all we went through, after all I went through-shifting through time, risking my health and then feeling the pain of thinking I'd lost him-made my stomach lurch and my chest hurt like hell.

"Nothing..." I lied, trying not to let her know how shaken up I was. Because, otherwise, I would have crumbled like a little girl. I hated myself for being such a wimp. Here I was, probably in the middle of the night, I didn't know, and almost crying for just a stupid dream. I mean, I'd gone through worse stuff... how come just a little and harmless nightmare left me like this?

My mom didn't believe me of course. She reached towards me and put her hand on top of mine. I didn't even want to began to think how clammy my hand must have been, and yet, she didn't let go. In moments like this, when I was having some sort of emotional breakdown over a nightmare that chilled me to the bone, I didn't know what to do with my concerned mother. If Jesse ever realized that I had this kinds of thoughts he would chastise me because he didn't have his own family anymore.

"Suzie, please, talk to me." She pleaded, well, not really. She used her stern kind of sweetish voice, urging me to tell her the truth. But what was I supposed to say? _Mom, I've been having horrible nightmares in which Jesse, yes mom, my boyfriend, dies even though I already saved him from that 1850's fire. What I'm I talking about? Oh, I guess I forgot to tell you that little detail Jesse was a ghost and lived in my room since he died here about 150 years ago. When I came to live here I fell in love with him. You don't believe me? What are you doing with that phone? Don't call the psychiatric ward!_

I definitely did not want that. Besides, she wouldn't believe me anyways. She was a reporter who based her beliefs in facts, and I could not really show her what I did.

"Mom, it was just a bad nightmare." True, just not the whole true.

She looked a little skeptical but nodded. I thought she would leave right away, but she didn't. Instead, she stayed. "Do you want me to stay here with you until you fall asleep? I used to do that when you were a little girl and you had nightmares" I did remember that, though it hadn't been only nightmares that didn't let me sleep. Even when I was a little girl ghosts loved to keep me awake at night.

I was about to say no to my mom, because, after all, I was no longer a little girl and I'd been up against worse things that nightmares, except that I found myself needing her company. I had to admit that that nightmare had felt so real that I could almost feel the impact against the floor and smell something burning, not to mention the fact that I could have sworn Jesse had actually been here. But I knew that none of that had been real, Jesse was probably sleeping in his apartment, having sweet dreams and all, because he was no longer a ghost, and the rest was probably just my memories from when I was at the barn.  
"Yes, mom." She looked taken back but nodded and tucked me in.

I felt like I needed a shower and change clothes, but I was too tired to actually do something about it. My mom's fingers brushed my hair out of my face and I fell asleep some time later, still having that tingling sensation on my arms and the lingering smell of something burning.

"Suze, what are you looking at?" Dopey asked from across the table. Everyone was having breakfast, as usual, and talking. It was chaos, but I wasn't part of any of it because I was too busy thinking about my dream from last night. Jesse was no long a ghost and couldn't lay down with me on the bed until I fell asleep like my mom had done last night, not that I wished he was a ghost. I didn't have any complains of Jesse being alive, even if it meant to lose a couple of hours without him, because now we had the rest of our lives... which is why it pissed me off when Dopey interrupted my thoughts.

"None of your business, Brad." i snapped right back, only to earn my mother's glare.

"Suze, apologize to him for being rude." I gaped at her for a moment. Was she serious? I hadn't done anything this time except reply to his stupid comment, why was she looking at me like that and not him. After all, it had been him who talked to me in the first place.

But I didn't say anything and swallowed my pride. Mainly because I didn't want to get grounded and not be able to see Jesse.

I grtted my teeth and turned to Dopey, who had an amused expression on his face. He'd even stopped eating just to hear me apologize. My blood boiled and I pasted a sweet smile on my face, though I was shooting daggers at him with my eyes. I even made sure my voice sounded menancing. "I'm sorry for snapping at you Brad." He smirked and shook his head at me before returning to his plate.

I noticed how everyone else was looking at me then. Mom and Andy were at least trying not to stare, but Sleepy, even sleepy who didn't look so sleepy today, and David didn't seem to care that I knew they were looking. "What?" I tried not to sound so snappy because I didn't feel like apologizing again.

"You look like a corpse" David answered, completely unconcerned about the fact that he'd just called me something a considered offensive. I, of course, knew this already. I'd checked my face in the mirror like I did everyday to apply my make up without any mistakes, and noticed that there were bags under my eyes. I did look like a corpse.

_I would like to know how much you like this story. Please, review and tell me what you think. Someone pointed out that Jesse called Susannah: Suze even though he always calls her Susannah. So thank you very much to FlyingDutchman97 for pointing that out. I just changed that, I think._


End file.
